Monster Hunting Adventures
by purple-square-Q-9-3
Summary: Four orphans, brothers by adoption, hunters by trade. These are their stories. When a group of madmen attempt world domination, they must team up with an amazing cast of OC's to combat this threat. Rated T (may change later) for violence gore, and maybe some intense romance. I suck at summaries so please give it a chance, reviews of all kinds welcomed. P.S. My first fanfic.
1. Exam prep

Ch.1

Hunter exam.

Maxxwell's POV

As I awoke to the sound of my adopted brothers bickering again, I realized I should've been awake like them. 'Shit the exam is today' I thought as I got on my Mafumofu armor and grabbed my bone greatsword. When I entered the living room Jake, Jordan, and Aaron instantly quit fighting and ask me to solve their usual argument about Aaron's decision to use a gunlance was his way of copying them both at the same time, as Jake uses either a Hammer or Heavy bowgun, and Jordan uses a lance. I tell them to shut it and remind them of our test today. They had the expression of I just got the worst news of my life.

I make sure to grab anything I think may be useful paintballs, hot drinks, whetstones, I'm sure to sneak three extra farcasters because I know my brothers will forget theirs, potions and herbs in case of healing needs, and extra ammo for Jake won't hurt.

"Why all the paintballs?" Jake asked.

"Rule one of hunting "You never know what may happen on a hunt, so come prepared for anything." They teach us that at the academy, and my father always said that." I replied.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize I hit a nerve," Jake said nervously.

"You didn't, let's just go already." I say back as we walk out the front door.

As we walked out the door the Chief, our adopted dad stopped us and told us "Boys your teachers and I need to see you behind the academy, it's urgent." and left.

We decided to meet them before heading out on our exam. We didn't notice Alice, Barren or Taylor, who are as of today four days late coming back from their exam. We feel a sense of panic in the air when we get to our meeting.I break the silence "What's up, did you all need something".

None of us expected the next thing our dad would have to tell us "We think your friends, the two girls and the scarred young man who left for their exam five days ago, might be dead We aren't sure but two larger monsters entered the area and three students who only prepared to fight five giaprey a piece couldn't stand up to Two large monsters. We believe that they are a Bulldrome and a Giadrome. We may be wrong, but still one or the other and they might make it back alive but both. Unless they hid somewhere I don't think that they could survive."

"What do you want us to do about it"? I can't help but asking.

"Well we want you four to find them, and at least confirm our fears. I know they're your friends but you are the only ones who I know can find them. and get out of there even with the two mystery monsters, Which we at this moment are inclined to believe, but aren't certain about them being a bulldrome and giadrome."

"Why can't you ask top hunters or the teachers to do instead?" Jake asked our dad.

"All hunters that could do this for us are hunting large monsters in other areas, and your teachers are forbidden to enter the field ever again. All teachers at the hunting schools around the world take a sacred oath that they will never be able to go into the wilderness to hunt again, the only hunts they can go on are arena training, and to base camp during lessons. the guild would know something was up if they went out during the hunting exam."

"We'll do it." I say speaking for all of us.

"NO,no, and hell no" Aaron yelled out of cowardliness.

"Why the fuck not?" I ask immediately following his outburst.

"We don't know what the monsters are, or even where to look on the mountain for that matter." Jake said backing our brother up.

"Fine you pussies do what you want i'm going with or without you to Jordan will back me up. Won't you bro." I said in a fuck you guys tone.

"I'm no wimp so yeah I'll go" Jordan replied.

"God damn it, I'll go to then." Jake said reluctantly.

"Then the four of us go as one then." Aaron said finally growing a pair.

"OK meet us at the village gate in half an hour go prepare, by the way this hunt doesn't follow guild regulations so item limits are what you set for yourself." Our teacher said.

"I'll wait here I've already got everything I could need." I say.

Later my brothers and I stood at the gate fully packed not sure if we were really ready or not. A few last words of encouragement from our dad and teachers, then with the sound of the departure horn we left not realizing what that horn meant for us. Not only had it marked the beginning of our hunting career, but our new lives as heroes as well.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Most chapters will be longer, but this was a pilot so it may be short. Any OC suggestions will be considered.**


	2. Exam part one

Ch.2 Part one.

Monsters on the mountain, the sterling hunter.

Maxxwell's POV

We arrived at the base camp, and the feline team in charge of collecting bodies of knocked out or dead hunters, as well as any monster we just so happen to kill along the way was standing by. We checked the supply crate and grabbed maps, rations, hot drinks, and first aid kits. We figured the reason there were seven of each was for when of if we found our lost friends alive.

We decide to split into two teams one to search the inside paths of the mountains. The other to climb straight to area seven from area two. Jake and myself decide to climb and let Jordan and Aaron walk.

Hand and footholds weren't that hard to find or grip the only thing that suckes was hauling my big-ass greatsword up the sheer cliff. As I reached the top I peaked over the snow to check for monsters, just a bulfango I pull out a throwing knife laced with paralyzing genprey venom and threw it at the giant boar. Nailed it in the eye, it almost immediately stopped in it's tracks and just stood there as it would for hours after we left. I pulled myself up and then helped Jake up. I finished the poor thing off and we entered area seven. We didn't see any monsters, but we did see a wrecked base camp. we searched to see if it had any signs of our friends.

"Well I think it's safe to say that this isn't their camp" I say confidently, as the wood is not only burnt but shown years of neglect and decay.

"Yeah let's move on, I don't think we'll find anything here" Jake says as we began walking away only to notice ba horde of giaprey closing in.

"Damn normally they aren't this coordinated, there must be a drome around." I say looking around for any of the group that stood out.

"Gotcha ya sneaky bastard!" Jake yelled as he began popping shots off into the crowd.

Many of the minion giaprey began charging forward meaning that Jake probably hit the giadrome. Any that had the guts to charge us quickly had theirs spilled all over the snow by my blade. I notice one that appeared to be at least four times the size of a normal giaprey, and the blade like fin on it's head was blue not yellow, the sterling hunter, the giadrome. It lunged at us aiming for my legs I blocked it with my sword by thrusting my blade into the ground, Jake loaded a paint shot and shot it in the face effectively blinding it. But that alone won't stop it from killing a hunter who gets cocky and lets their guard down.

It would be foolish to think that my sharpened slab of bone that could barely be considered a sword could cut it deeply enough to kill it in one blow, but with a strong enough swing I might be able to break it's neck or back. I gesture to Jake to load paralysis shots as I pull out my paralyzing knives. I hit it with three, no effect, I realize not only that i'm out, but I also alerted it of my position as it lunges at me with its baring its fangs. Only to stop right in front of my face as Jake's bullets had more of an effect than my knives.

"Thanks man that would've been the end of me." I say trying to fully convey my gratitude.

"No problem it's what brothers do." Jake replied simply.

I draw my blade, take my stance, center myself and focus energy into one swing at it's neck leaving it on the ground near death.

"Damn this is one tough son of a bitch" Jake said as I pull out my carving knife and slit it's throat, then after it was dead beyond all reasonable doubt I sever its head earning a "Dude what the fuck!"from Jake.

"Insurance that we get a good score on the exam, that is the official reason that we are here."

We then proceeded to clean the carcass of any usable parts, scales, hide, claws, and fangs.

* * *

Aaron's POV

We Made our way up the small cliffs to the cave entrance nervous of what lay inside."Okay Let's go we want to beat Maxxwell and Jake to the top" I say to Jordan as we tread carefully into the surprisingly well lit cave. As we make our way deeper into the cave I couldn't help but to notice an elder wyverian more commonly referred to as a "veggie elder" although they often give out good stuff virtually for free I decided not to stop and talk. We soon found ourselves exploring the giaprey nest which was surprisingly empty.

"Normally there are at least two prey guarding the nest, somethings not quite right here." I said hoping I was wrong. A small period of silence went on only to be interrupted by what sounded like wings flapping. My brother and I looked at each other as we retreated back to the entrance awaiting to learn the Identity of our newest foe.

* * *

Back at the village

"We should at least go to the base camp to await the return of your boys Akiak." One of the academy teachers said to the chief of Pokke village.

"Yes we must as it is the only means of aid which we can provide at the moment." One of his colleagues stated in agreement.

"Fine then we will depart shortly, bring only medic gear. We are there only to treat wounded and transport any causalities. Do I make myself clear?" The chief responded firmly, though everyone knew he was more worried than any of them.

* * *

**So that was chapter two, and as always review if you have any suggestions for improvement or any complements, also if you want to suggest a hunter to appear in later chapters I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time people.**


	3. The story of Kyohei 1

**Ok so this chapter is a break from the main story to get the back story on one of the most important hunters outside of the brothers. It was written by one of my best friends as his hunter submission for the story. If anyone else wants me to add your hunter to the story just tell me, that being said you don't have to write two chapters of back story if you don't want to. Anyway as always read and leave a review if you want to, and have a nice day.**

* * *

**Ch.3**

** Outcast**

Kyohei's POV

I awoke that morning as if I'd only slept for an hour, but I knew a quest was waiting for me at the gathering hall. I drug myself out of bed and soaked my face in cold water. I finished putting on my Elite Black Guild Armor and my "holy guild knight" duel swords and walked outside. I covered my eyes from the sun with my right arm, we always seem to have perfect weather here in Zekkō village, in fact that's how the village got it's name. The time of year always seems to be around late summer, early fall or mid spring. I stopped by the fish market and bought some springnight carp for dinner when I arrive home that night.

The moment I entered the gathering hall I was greeted by everyone there, I was a well respected hunter with the guild and I had the armor, the skills, the weapons, and the document to prove it.I exchanged a good laugh with the training school instructor about some noob that failed the kut-ku training, after that he told me to go check the quest board about a problem he's been having. I walked up to the quest board and looked for the quest he put up on the board.

Apparently there was an arena he hadn't used in a while, when he went to open it for training there was a nargacuga that decided to make the arena it's home. I accepted the quest after going over it and told the instructor. "I've accepted the quest, wait for me at the gate, it'll probably only take about ten minutes." Upon approaching the gate the instructor reminded me of the village's one and only rule.

"The only kind of monster you should come back with after a quest is a monster's corpse." although I thought of it as more of a taboo than anything else. The village was very strict about this rule, monsters have destroyed our village in the past. A long time ago an Azure Rathalos attacked and nearly burnt the entire village down to ash. The cause being a jackass who brought five of it's babies back to the village forgetting that the rath dragons have both parents looking out for hatchlings. After that If anyone living in the village brought a monster of any kind into the village not only would their house would be burnt to the ground (rather if you were still inside or not) but you would also be exiled from the village, as a reminder of the attack and to remind the other villagers of the rule.

I nod and enter the arena. As soon as I entered the arena I met the beast face to face as if it already knew I was coming and I could tell from the look in it's eyes that it was already pissed. I took a step back and reached for one of my swords while maintaining eye contact with the Nargacuga, but before I could grip one of them it swung at me with it's tail. I was able to roll out of the way in time, but it managed to rip part of my chest piece with it's tail. I turned around to face it so it couldn't get me from behind. The narga began to jump towards me so I charged at it gripping my right blade. Moments before contact I dropped my feet and slid under the nargacuga. When I was under the Narga's neck I pulled out my weapons while continuing to slid. My blades pierced the Narga's soft underbelly and as I slid towards it's tail my blades kept cutting, eviscerating it. The nargacuga dropped dead almost instantly, it's tail managed to pin me to the ground while it's blood started to form a puddle and stain my white undershirt. I lifted up the dead narga's tail and slid out from under it's corpse. I stood up and examined my undershirt, It was nearly covered in blood. "Goddammit, I JUST bought this shirt!" I yelled with anger. After accepting the loss of my new shirt I walked over to the corpse and lifted up the right wing to examine the cut. "Yep clean cut as always" I said happily. I dropped the wing and was walking to the exit of the arena when something caught the corner of my eye. My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way over to whatever it was. It was a nest and to my surprise there was an egg right in the center of it. "Well I guess that's know why it was already pissed when I got here, it was just protecting it's nest." I kneeled down to inspect the egg to see how long it's been there and before I could touch it it began to hatch. I pulled my hands away and watched as it's little beak broke through the shell and it poked it's head out of the it hatched I realized It wasn't a normal narga, instead of a black coat it was silver, it's scales were sapphire blue instead of black, and there was a small bit of purple leading up to it's wings, It was a lucent Nargacuga. Lucent Nargacugas are rare in the first place, but they're also hunted for their unique pelts in my village.

"Goddammit, now I feel bad about killing that narga, It was your mother…" I said sounding depressed knowing that male nargas don't stick around for their young. "Shit… well I know it's against the rules of the village but I can't just leave you here to die or worse someone from the village finding you." I hesitated for a moment before picking up the baby narga, realizing what would happen to me if I was caught having a baby nargacuga (and a lucent one at that). It squeaked at me and in that moment I knew what had to be done. I picked up the narga and I placed it under my shirt. "This'll have to do for now" I said sounding a little worried. "I just have to get to my house, after that… I don't know what'll happen after that, but I'm ready to face whatever I have to to protect you." I patted it softly on the head, It's fur was unbelievably soft, softer than anything I've ever felt. "damn, now I see why you guys are hunted for your fur." After that I quickly came back to my senses and put the narga's head back into my shirt. I took a deep breath and exited the arena, I wanted to get back home as soon as possible so I wouldn't get caught. Upon exiting the arena the training school instructor began to approach me, I wanted to make this as quick as possible.

"I fixed your little narga problem, I'm going home to change." I said revealing a small part of my shirt. "Well alright, thank yo-" the training school instructor was interrupted by a loud squeak coming from my shirt. "Goddammit" I said quietly to myself. "What the fuck was that?" the training school instructor asked. "Are you hiding something in your shirt?"

I let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess there's no way to hide it now." I said sadly. I lowered my shirt down from the collar and before I knew it the baby narga popped up his head from my shirt. The training school instructor looked at me angrily and then let out a sigh and said "So you're bringing a monster into the village? I guess you know what that means." I took a step forward "Yeah, I already came to turns with that before I exited the arena and I know it's against the rules and all but you have to give me some time and I'll be out of here before you know it." The training school instructor stood there thinking while looking at me then the narga. After awhile he finally said "Alright… I'll give you until tonight before I tell everyone, but you only have until tonight." I thanked him and told him I'd gather some supplies outside of the village before I left.

Making it back to my house was a breeze after that, no one approached me because they all seemed to be busy. When I got home I took off my armor and set down my duel swords on my night stand. While bathing I wondered where I'd go, where I'd move to, well… at least I tried to I had to keep an eye on the baby narga that was exploring my home. The most damage it did was run into my bookshelf and knock a few books down. After drying off I went through my armor collecting to see what I'd wear while I was gathering.

After awhile I made it to a Nargacuga armor set I used to wear, it was covered in dust but it would still work and because I have a baby narga it would help me bond with it. I dusted off the armor, put it on, grabbed my duel swords, put the baby narga in my backpack, and headed out. When I made outside the village I opened my backpack and the baby narga came flying out and explored the area on it's own, but it didn't go far away from me because I was all over the place collecting fish, meat, herbs, mushrooms, whetstones,and other common things one would need.

When I was done gathering everything it was nearly sunset. I was hungry and the baby narga was most likely hungry as well so I made a well-done steak for us to share. When we were finished eating the narga crawled back into my backpack and almost immediately fell asleep. After packing up I made my way to the village to say my goodbyes when I saw smoke coming from the village. When I got there everyone was in a circle around my house, which was on fire. The village elder gave a speech and everyone left. After standing there for what seemed like an hour hidden in the bushes I looked to my backpack and said "Well, I guess it's just you and me now huh?"


End file.
